


师父又生气了

by AshleyHChan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Everyone lives, Gen, Master & Apprentice, Qui-Gon is Anakin’s master, 不善言辞的大师父, 师徒关系, 无奈的欧比旺, 有些任性的安纳金
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyHChan/pseuds/AshleyHChan
Summary: 他们成为师徒快一年了，但是安纳金依旧搞不懂自己的老师父。
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	师父又生气了

科洛桑的夜晚依旧繁忙，但是绝地圣殿却在其中安稳地沉睡着。

男孩的外袍似乎有些太长了，盖住了手，还有好长一部分拖在地上。幸好圣殿里的清洁机器人足够勤劳，数量也够多，才不至于弄脏。月光照在石质地面上，反着冰冷的光。独自一人快步走着的孩子眨眨眼，他在地面上看到了自己的样子——双眼浮肿，干了的泪水贴在他的眼角。他因为自己的懦弱而气恼，甩甩头，继续往自己的目标走去。

等自己走到那间房间门口的时候，又犹豫了好一会。他将双手按在门把手上，却一直没有勇气推开。愤怒像火舌，烫得他浑身难受。他嘴里吐出两句赫特人的粗口，低下头，让额头压在手背上。然后他放缓自己的呼吸，试图学习师父所说的，把情绪释放到原力里。

就在这个时候，门突然打开了，男孩没能稳住自己，整个人往前摔。那个比他自己高大许多的年轻人抓住了他的手臂，把他拖进了房间。

“你怎么又过来了，安纳金。”

年轻人将他带到房间内，显然心情很差，大概是因为大晚上的被人吵醒。安纳金顺势就跳上沙发，搂紧自己身上的袍子，他半睁着眼看着那个去厨房给自己泡茶醒神的人。他是他师父的前弟子，师父最满意的弟子，欧比旺·肯诺比。

那个年轻人身上也披着袍子，不过没有把袖子穿好，里面穿着的是一套毛茸茸的米白色睡衣。冬天的科洛桑的确是冷，但是也不至于在有暖气的房间里穿这么多。安纳金的想法到处乱窜，疲惫、嫉妒、气恼和不解统统都显露在原力中。他看到欧比旺眉间的皱纹越来越深，他又有些得意。

“师父又生气了，烦死了。”

欧比旺听到安纳金的话，深深地叹了口气：“他今天不才刚回来吗？”

安纳金没有回答，只是对着空气哼了一声。他知道欧比旺总是会比他更熟悉奎刚的行程。安纳金总是不会去听奎刚的任务安排，他只在乎自己的师父有没有带上自己，而对方却总是用“你还有很多课要补习”做借口，把他扔给欧比旺，而后者也总是嫌弃他，对着他叹气、皱眉，总之就是一副不满意的样子。

安纳金心烦，他觉得自己牺牲了和妈妈在一起的时间，听了绝地们的话，但是这个地方却冰冰冷冷的，没有人爱他，甚至没有人喜欢他，委员会的大师们就别提了，但就连最亲近的师父也是。再加上欧比旺总和他说奎刚有多好，但是他却一点都感受不到。

欧比旺给他送了一杯暖水，里面泡着虫蜜。安纳金感觉到对方的手指冰凉，所以他用小小的手握住了欧比旺的手掌。他再次听到对方叹气。安纳金盯着他，就着昏暗的小台灯观察欧比旺的脸——红棕色的头发长得都要塌下来了，蓝色的眼睛透明得像块颗玻璃珠，右眼下的痣像是不知谁的画笔在这张漂亮的脸蛋上点了一笔。安纳金看得出欧比旺很累，抱怨被隐藏在睡意之下，很想问问欧比旺怎样才能获得奎刚的喜爱，但是他又羞愧得问不出口。

今天伟大的绝地大师奎刚·金竟然为了一盒饼干骂他，其实也没有骂，就是一下子变了脸色，煞白煞白的。安纳金认得出来，那就是奎刚在生气，但他也能感知他的师父在努力地控制情绪，甚至知道这一切有点小题大做，但最后还是夺门而出。

安纳金承认宁愿承受责骂，也受不了冷对待。所以他一直在等着对方回来，但直到晚上也不见对方的身影，安纳金就已经放弃了生气，而觉得特别委屈。安静的居室里空无一人，所以他索性擦干眼泪就来找欧比旺。

他们成为师徒快一年了，但是安纳金依旧搞不懂自己的老师父。

“师父不知道去哪了，房间好冷。”安纳金说，鼻子塞塞的，说话也不清楚。在他喊出师父的时候他依旧感觉自己身边的欧比旺浑身一僵，但是很快他又放松下来，坐在他的身边，伸出手搂住他的肩膀，用拇指摩挲着他的外衣，而安纳金也靠在对方的怀里。他能闻到对方身上淡淡的味道，包含着茶的微苦，还有一些来自沐浴露的花香味，让他平静下来，“我又让他生气了。”

欧比旺下意识地发出笑声，安纳金的耳朵听到对方胸腔的振动。他眯起眼睛，等待着欧比旺的回答。虫蜜甜甜的味道散发出来，安纳金觉得这也是欧比旺身上的气味。

“你还真的挺了不起的。”欧比旺说，他顺着安纳金的头发，用拇指和食指捏住男孩短短的学徒辫，“我从来不敢惹他生气，当然我也和他闹过，但是肯定没你这频率高。”

“他不带我出任务。”安纳金噘噘嘴，来自欧比旺身上的温暖像被子一样盖在他身上，困倦席卷了还相当年幼的孩子。

“你还太小了，还欠下这么多课。而且你已经找到师父这件事已经让很多人羡慕了。”欧比旺喝了口茶，用手拍着安纳金的背。安纳金的困意在原力中弥漫，也渐渐影响了他，就连茶水都不能让他清醒。他看了看放在桌面上全息显示器，上面指示着时间，离科洛桑的清晨还有好几个小时，至少还能让孩子睡一觉，“我们先睡觉好吗？”

安纳金点点头就眯过去了，欧比旺抱起他，将他放在自己的床上，而自己也脱下袍子，在孩子旁边睡着了。

第二天清晨，恒星从科洛桑的地平线的尽头才刚刚展露，欧比旺已经醒了过来，走到洗漱间清理自己了。

安纳金还在床上睡着，双手抱着膝盖，整个人盘起来那样睡着。 _这是缺乏安全感的表现。_ 欧比旺坐在床边，看着阳光缓慢爬到床上，照亮了安纳金金色的短发。 _像只小刺猬一样。_

他查看了今天的日程表，发现并没有特殊的事情做，原本也只是安排了冥想和阅读下一个任务的材料，所以他决定花点时间和安纳金相处。他为男孩盖好被子，走到厨房去准备早餐。

他不得不承认，虽然这个孩子把奎刚从他身边带走，但是他是不可能会讨厌他的。安纳金聪明，对原力的敏锐度自然就不用提了，不过他也骄傲、尖锐、鲁莽、冲动，甚至有点他从前的稚嫩。欧比旺知道，对于安纳金而言奎刚是最好的老师，而且奎刚也早就说了他已经准备好了——虽然是在遇见安纳金之后。

早餐松饼是不错的选择。他从冰箱里拿出一些蛋、奶和面粉，这些都是来自科洛桑周边卫星的农场，再加上之前他在任务时带回来的一些虫蜜，味道会很不错。

他们在纳布击败那个西斯之后，奎刚养了接近三个月的伤。虽然他杀死了他，但那个男人也彻底重伤了他的师父，欧比旺还记得奎刚奄奄一息地躺在那个反应堆旁，将安纳金托付给他的样子。还好一切都来得及，奎刚虽然不能百分百恢复，但是至少他现在活得很好，还能做些不那么刺激的任务。而安纳金也在他的手上成长，其实就算是在这几个月内，安纳金的锋芒也收敛了许多，还交到了一些朋友。

欧比旺手动打发着蛋白，蛋抽敲击金属碗发出清脆的声音，让他感觉有些怀念。

在头三个月，安纳金和他住在一起。一个学徒拖着另外一个小学徒在圣殿里到处探索，那个时候安纳金的情绪也不稳定，花费了欧比旺好些心思。他们两人的隔阂终于在一个雷雨夜破除——在塔图因难得下雷雨的日子里，安纳金的母亲会抱着他，而在科洛桑，则是欧比旺抱着他。

等到奎刚终于清醒过来，出师仪式和收徒仪式在同一天，但是欧比旺察觉到奎刚并没有斩断他们的师徒纽带，反而是将安纳金的原力信号捆了进来。

_“他不能离开你了，欧比旺。”_

_“师父！你这是……”还没等欧比旺说话，奎刚用原力让他闭上了嘴。_

然而现在就算不通过感知相连的纽带，欧比旺也知道安纳金已经睡醒了。睡眼迷蒙的男孩还没把衣服穿好，差点就又被袍子绊倒了。年轻人将拌好的面糊倒入锅内，室内瞬间充满了牛奶和鸡蛋的香味。

“安纳金，整理好自己，我们吃早餐吧。”

“我不想上课，欧比旺。”安纳金走到他身边，贪婪地撕开先前已经完成的一些食物。他眯起眼睛，满足感溢满空间。

欧比旺再一次叹气，面对安纳金他总是如此：“那我们今天逃课吧。”

安纳金瞬间精神了起来：“你说真的吗？”那双眼睛在光亮下闪烁着，欧比旺弯下腰揪着孩子的脸蛋，点了点头。  
早餐很快就被解决了，安纳金好奇地询问欧比旺到底是怎么学会的。欧比旺坦诚地说当年他犯了一个很大的错误，甚至说要退出武士团，虽然奎刚最后原谅了他，但他还是做了很多有的没的去弥补，做早餐算是那个时候练就的技能。安纳金总想要从欧比旺身上挖到更多的故事，但是昨晚的委屈又重回他的心上。

虽然决议逃课，但是为了不让安纳金受罚，欧比旺决定带着对方去千泉殿假装上一对一冥想课——这件事会让安纳金在他的朋友间吹嘘很久。

他们两人一前一后走着，让人意外的是安纳金低眉顺眼地跟在欧比旺身后。最后他们在千泉殿的一个小瀑布前面对面席地而坐，欧比旺牵起安纳金的手，感受对方的情绪。

“是时候该告诉我昨天发生了什么。”

水声潺潺，鸟儿在枝头间飞舞，在人工调节的温室里，这里常年如春。晨间的千泉殿宁静祥和，再加上是日常课程时间，连平日里在这里玩乐的幼徒都不见了。欧比旺的眼睛直直看向安纳金，男孩觉得自己的灵魂都被洞穿了。

他们两人的手牵着，并没有在冥想，但是纽带之间却传出令人愉悦的嗡鸣。

安纳金深吸一口气，决定把昨天的事情事无巨细的告诉欧比旺，因为他不太确定自己到底是哪里做错了。奎刚刚从外环的不知道什么名字的星球回来，太长了安纳金也没记住，好像是一个复查任务，以确定对方的国内政治经济依旧稳定，而共和国的岗哨也在正常运作。在安纳金讲述的时候，欧比旺补充了那个星球的信息，他说出了那个相当拗口的名字，这让安纳金相当惊讶。看到孩子有些迷惑的脸，他还是决定全盘托出：“是的，这个地方我曾经和奎刚去过，我还以为这次我也应该去的。”

“这都多少年前了，你怎么还记得？”安纳金反驳道。

欧比旺突然耳根泛红，像是想起什么见不得人的事情。安纳金狐疑地眼神让他觉得无所适从：“在哨站附近的村庄有一家饼店，如果我没记错的话，特别好。”紧接着青年咳嗽了两声，“那个时候哨站还没建设，但是那个村庄肯定是会保留的。”

听到此处，男孩大声笑起来，而后瞬间意识到自己到底犯了什么错误。

安纳金昨天回到房间时，只看到奎刚把一堆任务物品都放在了他们二人的公共客厅的茶几上。他好奇，擅自翻了翻奎刚的东西，查看了全息显示板。还找到了一个包裹，里面装着一盒包装朴素的饼干。就在他把最后一块塞进嘴巴里的时候，奎刚回来了，然后一切就发生了。

他现在知道这是奎刚买给欧比旺的东西，他心里有翻起了嫉妒，但是也有些后悔和难过。他知道奎刚爱欧比旺，的确是比爱他更爱。他不知道该怎么讲这件事情，该幸灾乐祸吗，还是依旧装作什么都不知道呢？

而就在此时，奎刚从他们身后的树丛中摔了出来，显然是被人推的。安纳金瞬间就站了起来大喊了一声“师父”，然后脑子里过了一遍这段时间自己到底犯了多少规矩，甚至还想清楚了怎么避重就轻地认错。然后欧比旺也显露出被抓到正着的慌张，低着头鞠躬喊着师父。

安纳金看到奎刚的眼神一下子就软了下来，对着欧比旺的。然后他喊了一声安纳金的名字，把男孩招到他的身边。欧比旺牵着他的手松开了，青年站直了看向自己曾经的师父。

“欧比旺。”奎刚喊了他的名字，但是欧比旺浑身僵硬，不知如何反应。安纳金从纽带中感受到欧比旺的一丝难过，他不能理解，为什么这两个人都这么为对方骄傲，这么爱着对方，怎么面对面的时候总是弥漫着奇异的尴尬。

欧比旺不知怎么回应，只是又喊了一声师父，然后为带走安纳金（以及逃课）感到抱歉，随后匆匆地离开了。欧比旺浅色的衣袍还擦过奎刚的靴子。他第一次觉得着瀑布哗啦的流水声和欧比旺逃离的脚步声竟这么相似，像是赶着不知道要去哪里似的。

老师父的叹气绵长而沉重，他看着欧比旺离开的背影，什么都没有说，伸出的手又重新藏进袖子里。随后示意安纳金跟上。

“师父，对不起。”安纳金跟在奎刚身后走进房间，还没等奎刚开口，他就先自己认错了。他将门锁上，低着头，不敢看向奎刚高大的背影。他听到自己的师父沉重地吐出一口气，然后蹲在他的面前。

“没事，安纳金。”他摸着男孩的头发，“是我情绪没控制好。”

“你已经很努力了！我能感觉到！”安纳金微微抬起头，他看到自己的师父皱着眉头的笑容，“我知道那是一份礼物。”

“你知道是要送给谁的吗？”奎刚追问，而安纳金没有丝毫犹豫地点了点头。

“下一次我们一起送吧。”安纳金小声说，他扑进了奎刚的怀里，而后者有些不知所措的手也在他的背后缓慢收紧，最后传来一声微弱的，像呢喃一样的肯定。

“好。”

**Author's Note:**

> 所有人都活着！最近真的太爱大师父了，所以希望看大师父带小安的故事！我个人觉得奎刚要是带小安绝对绕不开小王的，因为他也很不舍得自己的那位徒弟，很希望一直把欧比留在身边，所以他才会有这些有些赖皮的行动的。


End file.
